Maid-Sama Continuation
by Homotato
Summary: The title says it all. This starts at the ending of the anime. :) My friend mainly wrote this. WARNING: There is a kinda sad scene coming up. But not TOO sad.


Maid-Sama - Misaki's POV - Part 1

As I lay on my bed, I think of what happened just that previous night,

(flashback: "I love you, Ayuzawa.")

My face turns bright red. "Ah! Now is not the time to be thinking about that!" I say out loud, startling myself.

Groaning, I muttered to myself, "I should probably study for the next mock exam."

As I try to study, my mind keeps drifting back to Usui and what I said,

(flashback: "I've been wanting to grab your hand for a long time now!")

My face gets hot. I start banging my head on my desk in frustration. "What is wrong with me today?"I ask myself confused and angry.

I sigh. "I should probably get some rest."

As I closed my eyes my head was filled with Usui's face, smirking mischievously and saying those 4 words that send shivers down my spine. "I love you, Ayuzawa."

Maid-sama - Usui's POV - Part 1

(flashback: I've been wanting to grab your hand for a long time now!")

The words she said that night, I thought to myself. Her expression; was it real, or was I possibly dreaming?

I open my eyes and I look at the message from the love trial, which I'm holding in my right hand. It's the one thing that reminded me that it all happened. I chuckled. Thats right, I thought a smile curling at my lips. It all happened. It was real.

I remember the kiss and how she was the one who initiated it, a faint blush tinting my cheeks.

She's probably refusing to admit it happened and is studying her heart out right now, I thought smirking. Ah, but prez, I won't let you forget that easily. I'll make sure you remember it every second we're together.

I could already see her angry yet embarrassed expression. You make the most intriguing expressions than anyone I've ever met, Misaki.

(flashback: "Your sudden smiles surprise me dangerously enough to make my heart race.")

That faint blush came back but a little darker than usual. Ayuzawa, I thought amusingly but almost sadly. How long are you going to make me wait?

I closed my eyes for the final time as I fell asleep, my mind full of the events last night.

Maid-sama - Misaki - Part 2

I woke up as the sun shined through my window. Yawning, I stretched as I checked my clock. I gasp in alarm. 8:00?! I thought, alarmed, Oh crap! I'm going to be late for the exam!

I ate a hurried breakfast and rushed outside. "Shintani?!" I said loudly. "What are you doing here?" The brown haired boy standing in front of my gate smiled goofily. "You see, as soon as I saw you weren't at the front gate when I got to school, I knew something was wrong because as your Misaki, I knew you would never be late to school." He said with a cheeky smile. "Boy was I wrong this time!"

I turned red. "I- It's not like that! My alarm didn't go off and I overslept and-" He pulled me onto his motor bike.

"Come on!" He said. "We are going to be late!"

My face turned red as I positioned my arms around his waist, holding on as loosely as possible. "Hold on tight!" He said as he started the engine. He drove fast-and I mean FAST. The sidewalk was a blur as I grabbed on tightly. My face turned hot once again and I loosened my grip a little.

"Slow down!" I scream, but it's drowned out by the sound of the rushing wind and the engine of the bike.

It seemed like forever, but finally, the death ride ended and I got off the bike, legs shaking nonstop.

"Oh. Sorry Misaki" Shintani apologized, his face turning red.

"It's fine." I said, my legs finally stopping. "Just next time go a little slow-" I felt someone behind me.

"There will be no 'next time'" Usui said, appearing out of nowhere like usual.

"U-Usui!" I said my face turning hot once again.

"Miss me. Prez?" He said smirking. My face turned red. I had no response to this.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. "H-Hey!" I said my face getting hotter by the second. My face cooled almost instantly when I saw his expression. "What?" I asked looking the way he was looking. He was glaring at Shintani. They looked like two dogs snarling at each other.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

He glanced at me. "Everythings fine." He said still glaring at Shintani. He grabbed my hand once again. "Come on, prez," he said dragging me away.

"Hey! I can walk, you know!" I said trying to wrench out of his grip.

"Are you sure? You were shaking pretty violently back there." He said with a smirk. My face turned red.

"T-That's because i just got off a motorbike going 60 miles an hour! Anyone would be shaking after that!" As I said these words, I remembered Shintani. I looked back trying to give an apologetic smile, but all I saw was Shintani, glaring at me and Usui's intertwined hands.

My face turned bright red again. "Hey, Usui! Let's go. " I said still trying to wrench free. He turned and gave me a mischievous smile.

"Remind you of yesterday?" he said, smirking.

My eyes widened and I remembered everything that had happened. My face turned bright red. "W-What are you talking about Usui?" I asked trying to hint that Shintani was still behind us.

"Don't tell me you forgot, prez." he said, that smirk still etched on his face.

"I didn't, you pervert!" I whispered to him furiously. "But don't you remember, we have company?" I said jerking my head slightly to indicate Shintani. Luckily, he was still glaring at our hands and was oblivious to everything.

Usui just kept smirking. "Ah, I'm sure that someone knowing about our little trip isn't so bad, right?"

I turned red again. "O-Of course it matters, you idiot!" I said laughing nervously.

The blood drained from my face as I realized something.

"Usui." I asked. He turned and looked at me. "Huh? What is it?"

I could barely get the words out. "Y-You didn't tell people already, right?" I said sweating and laughing nervously.

"No." he said with a shrug.

I sighed in relief. "Thank god!"

He smirked, "Not yet anyways."

"W- What's that supposed to mean?!" My eyes widen.

He grabs my hand and pulls me toward the school's entrance and I don't try to resist. "Don't want to miss our exam, do we, prez?"

"The exam! Oh god. I didn't study everything!" My mind goes into panic mode.

He puts his arm around my shoulders. "Oh no, what is Misaki going to do if she fails her mock exam?" He says, smirking.

I slap his chest, "It may not count as a grade, but it determines what I'm supposed to get on the actual exams! If I fail, it will be such an embarrassment in the future!"

"You can cheat off me if you like" He winks at me and I smack his chest again, my face turning red. "I'm serious." he says, laughing.

"Let's just get to class, you perverted alien." I say, while rolling my eyes.

This is going to be a long day.


End file.
